Long guns, which include rifles and shotguns but does not include hand guns or pistols, have been carried in scabbards on ATVs. However, carrying a hunting bow in a scabbard how not proved to be popular or practical.
Carrying a hunting bow on an ATV presents significant problems because hunting bows, particularly the compound bow type, typically have installed thereon stabilizers or counter-balance weights which extend from the bow and create significant barriers to the insertion of the bow into a scabbard type of holder. Counter-balance weights and other similar attachments including sights are attached to the bow and typically have required a significant time investment to adjust them to the point where the user of the bow is able to accurately place his shots. Accordingly, the devices are not readily detachable for transportation and then reinstallable after arrival at the point of use.
Accordingly, any carrying device must be able to mount or engage the bow without interfering with the other attachments such as stabilizers, sights, and the like.
Many ATVs utilize cargo racks or structures mounted on the front or rear of the ATV. Typically the cargo racks are fabricated from metal tubing, bent into the desired shape, and welded into a support platform and an end barrier. The end barrier prevents the cargo from slipping off the support platform and also can act as a brush guard whenever the ATV cargo rack is mounted on the front of the ATV. Examples of cargo racks for ATVs are the racks shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,771 issued to Tryone P. Dubroc, Sr. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,062 issued to Roger C. Laney where the cargo rack is illustrated in phantom.
Camping gear and game do not provide a reliable base for carrying a weapon or a tree stand whenever loaded on the cargo racks.